Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fertilizer applicator and more specifically it relates to a fertilizer tube system for efficiently dispensing and placing fertilizer within a furrow to minimize germination injury.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Liquid fertilizer applicators have been in use for years. Typically, the placement of liquid fertilizer in close proximity to seeds during the planting process is done to improve crop yields. Unfortunately, current liquid fertilizer applicators utilized in the farming industry sometimes directly apply liquid fertilizer to the seed which results in burning of the seed thereby increasing germination injury.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently dispensing and placing liquid fertilizer within a furrow to minimize germination injury. Conventional fertilizer applicators tend to directly apply the fertilizer upon the seed thereby increasing germination injury.